Finn is that you?
by mellomonster
Summary: This is my first Fanfic its short... but i might make chapters if u like it. b-mo and Neptur go on a adventure to find Finn and Jake . (note: neptur is in human form so is b-mo but b-mo is a girl in this one) please review
1. Chapter 1

B-mo:I sit silently waiting for Finn and Jake to come walking into the living room to play with me. But they never came. I get up slowly off the couch and fix my dress. I slowly climb up the ladder to the bed room. They weren't there. _where are they_ i ask myself confused. I walk slowly over to Finns bed and sit down. "it's not like them to be out this early?". In fact they always tell me if they are going out or not. This is odd to me but i don't worry about it. I walk back down stairs and sit in the living room for a while. After 1 hour i started getting worried. "Finn? Jake?" i ask softly. No one responded. I then run to neptur and tell him what was going on. "Neptur i cant find Finn or Jake have you seen them today?" i ask with concern in my voice. He shakes his head slightly. "No not today.". i look up at him with tears starting to fill in my eyes. He has never seen me like this so his reaction was shocking.

Neptur: B-mo came rushing down to my room. She looked as beautiful as ever with her teal hair and beautiful light green eyes. She was shorter than me so i had to look down to make eye contact. She looked worried as though she couldn't find the words she was trying to say. "Neptur i can't find Finn or Jake have you seen them today?" she asked with concern in her voice. I thought for a while but i havent seen them at all today. "No not today." i told her. i looked at her. She looked as if she was going to break down. Without thinking i reacted pulling her close to me. "b-mo please don't cry i'll go find them." as i said that i let her go and rushed out the door. I cant believe i hug b-mo but more importantly where is Finn and Jake?

B-mo: After Neptur left to go look for Finn and Jake i ran up to my room. i collapsed upon my bed pulling my pillow to my chest. Letting out the buried away tears i hid deep inside me. Even though i was worried about Finn and Jake all i could think about was neptur. Why am i haveing this feelings for him all of a sudden is it because he hugged me? Or because he cared? Before i could answer my own questions the phone rang. I rushed over to answer it. "hello..?" i asked whipping the tears away. "B-mo..?" I knew that voice. "Finn is that you?".


	2. Off we go!

B-mo:"oh poor B-mo I'm sorry but you're sweet little finn is gon-"i cut the anonymous voice off with a high pitch screech.I couldn't help but allow the warm tears to fall down my cheeks."w-what did u say?"i said while the tears falling to the floor.I couldn't see him but at that moment I could feel a evil smile stretch across his face."What i said my dear b-mo is that Finn is nowhere to be found same with that loud mouth dog of his!". I tried so hard to get ahold of myself.I broke down sobbing pleading to the anonymous voice to give back finn and he could say another word Neptur burst through the doors. When he saw me on my knees sobbing my eyes out he ran over,and cuddled me in his arms and took the phone."WHO IS THIS!"He yelled into the phone with a low voice.I couldn't hear the anonymous voice over my hard by Neptures facial expressions I'm guessing it wasn't awhile of him yelling into the phone back and forth with this man he hangs was quite for a while but then i spoke up."N-neptur is e-everything ok?" i ask in a quiet doesn't what it seemed like forever he gets up and says "i have to go." I look at him he was pale white like he saw a ghost."What?You cant leave we have to find out where finn and jake are!" He looks at me and his eyes are filled with tears.I have never seen neptur like this ever, he was always the strong tough guy."N-neptur a-are you crying?"I ask with concern in my smiles and trys to jerk the tears didn't say anything he just walked to his room sligenty.I followed quietly behind grabbed his bag and filled it with clothes,battery's,and then walked up to Finn and jake's room and grabs finn's sword."W-what are you doing?"I ask doesn't look at me he just heads down towards the turns his head slightly towards me before stepping outside."I have to do this."

Neptur:  
I will never forget what that evil voice said to me."Finn and Jake are with me don't worry their safe for now-" I cut him off by hanging up.I didnt want to worry B-mo so i tried not to say as much as possible.I just had to leave as fast as possible to find them where ever they i packed up quickly but B-mo followed me around.I couldn't tell her what i was going to do it would be to i was about to leave i was going to tell her everything...But all that came out was "I have to do this."  
I then stepped out the was when all the tears began to fall."Why can't I tell her?" I ask i heard the door open."Tell me what?"B-mo had a bag,and looked as if she was going to try to come with me."What do you think you're doing you can't come with."I said in a low powerful looked at me weird with her hands on her hips."Why not?!"she asked with sass in her tone.I looked down at the floor that's a good can't she come with me? I look at her with caring eyes.I try to answer her question but then i broke running down my face and me tripping over my words."B-b-mo you c-can't come because you'll get hurt."i said trying to find any courage i had looks at me and that beautiful smile it just makes my heart jump."Don't worry i brought band-aids."She giggled at the thought of that.I smiled at her with caring eyes."Alright B-mo you can come with me." as i said this she smiled and jumped into a now were off to go find our family.


End file.
